Single electron transistor is one of nanodevices. To establish manufacturing technology for the single electron transistor, focusing on a gold nanoparticle as Coulomb island in single-electron device, the inventors used STM and clarified that the gold nanoparticle with particle diameter of 1.8 nm functioned as Coulomb island at ambient temperature. In addition, aiming to construct an electronic device on solid substrate, the inventors used electroless plating and established the method for manufacturing nanogap electrodes with a gap separation of 5 nm at a high yield rate at a time. Furthermore, the inventors reported on function of the single electron transistor, in which the gold nanoparticle was placed between the nanogap electrodes by chemical adsorption (Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 5).